


Whatever I want to do, whatever my heart pleases

by Aftertaste_of_memes



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minho is the best wingman ever dont @ me on this, Reincarnation AU, Seungmin panicked gay, They just want to love each other why is this so hard, actually its all subtle, angst later on, but its not noticeable at first, felix and changbin just want the best for hyunjin :((, just a bunch of idiots falling in love, pure fluff, side changlix, side minsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftertaste_of_memes/pseuds/Aftertaste_of_memes
Summary: Seungmin met him one rainy afternoon.And it was the best decision he ever made. He drove the rain away. He gave him love, confidence and joy. He made roses bloom within his heart.But soon those roses will wilt and die away. Soon the sun will say its last goodbye and takes its leave.Soon, fate will catch up to them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Please

Seungmin met him during one noisy afternoon. 

He mentally sighed. Out of all the days he chose to crave bubble tea, it had to be today. 

The afternoon sky had been frowning down upon the busy streets of Seoul for quite some time. Low grumbles were emitted from it every once in a while, as the sun hid its face away from the world. Seungmin was honestly starting to get sick of it, and the loud environment certainly wasn’t helping. Cars stuck in traffic kept continuously honking, business men yelled loudly over their wireless earphones, pop music was being blared from stores along the streets. It also did not help that he was currently on said streets being thrown around like a ragdoll. Couldn’t they make the pathway bigger? Korea wake up. 

He kept on speed-walking forward, not losing sight of his goal. However, it was extremely difficult to not bump into someone when there is literally no room to move; he didn’t want to seem rude. After apologising for the millionth time and worming his way around one particularly pissed off business man, he finally saw it. His saviour. The sole reason for his being. 

In front of him stood the only good bubble tea establishment to be found. _The Bubble Tea Palace_ was written in pink bubble letters, which matched the soft pink and white aesthetic of the store inside. Sighing in satisfaction -- along with the relief of being away from the hoards of people -- he entered the store. 

Only to be met with a long line.

It took all of his willpower for Seungmin not to scream. Not only was he frustrated from the weather and the noise, but he was currently having a shitty week. A few days ago his work called in for him to work an overnight shift, not once but _twice_. He was basically running on 7 hours of sleep total. Then, he woke up late yesterday, leading him to be late to his biology exam whilst looking completely dishevelled; none of his clothes matched, and that's a huge issue considering that he was elected “School’s Best Dressed” for his last year of high school. But nothing could compare to today.

Because today was the day he found his crush of two years would never be his. 

Really, Seungmin shouldn’t be feeling this hurt. It’s not like they flirted for four months. It’s not like he directly said he would take Seungmin on cute dates that involved them play fighting and being _that_ cringey couple. It’s not like he sent Seungmin a paragraph at three in the morning describing how much he treasured him. And for what? To be blocked by him out of the blue and then have his girlfriend for _three years_ send him disgusting messages of them making out with one another. He knew it was too good to be true.

Whatever, it’s not like he felt his heart ripped in two when he found out. It’s not like he sobbed into his pillow and repeatedly told himself he’s worthless. It’s not like he furiously deleted all pictures of him.

Yeah, Seungmin is a Seungman now. He won’t wallow in pity over trivial things like this. No sir, he was going to wait in line and get the bubble tea he wants. With extra boba. Because he deserves it. 

In the meantime, he looked around the store. They seemed to have renovated recently. From the ceiling hung a couple of pink baubles, along with the white walls being splashed with a fuckton of sparkly, pink stickers -- most of them being Hello Kitty or hearts -- and polaroids of returning customers. The counter had pink accents here and there, save for the actual machines and back wall as they were all pastel pink. There were also a couple of pink metal tables strewn here and there, seeing as they were starting to sell desserts now. Twice’s new song was being played over the stereo of the store, fully completing the cute vibe it was giving out. Seungmin was lucky he loved cute things.

Humming softly to himself _Feel Special_ , he looked over the menu to decide what he wanted. He knew he shouldn’t order any sweets as he was on diet currently. Did he care? No. He fucking deserved that strawberry shortcake. Maybe even three of them. 

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Seungmin was finally close to the counter. He was mentally practicing his order so he wouldn’t look like a dunce in front of a stranger. The last thing he needed was to be judged by someone who probably leads a better life than him.

_One large peach black tea with boba pearls and one strawberry shortcake._

_One large peach black tea with boba pearls and one strawberry shortcake._

_One large peach black tea with boba pearls and one strawberry shortcake._

Seungmin kept chanting his order like a mantra within his head, sometimes even whispering it under his breath to make sure he remembers it. 

“Next please!”

“Hi can I…” Seungmin started off, almost gaping completely at the cashier. He had long, wavy black hair that fell perfectly along his face. His porcelain, white skin was absolutely flawless, and glowed under the shitty fluro lights of the store. His almond-shaped eyes crinkled in amusement as his full, pink lips formed a polite smile. To top it all off, he had a mole under one of his eyes. 

Totally unfair. 

Seungmin then noticed that the pink apron and hat worn by all employees seemed to suit him immensely as well, and he almost screamed in anguish. 

God was so unfair. Why was he so beautiful.

The cashier laughed softly and cocked his head to the side, “uh, thanks I guess? I mean I don’t think I’m really that good looking to be honest,”

Oh fuck, did he say that out loud? 

“Sorry to break it to you, but yeah, you did.”

Seungmin felt his cheeks heat up instantly. Great, so now he probably looked like a creep and a loser. What a day to be alive. 

“O-oh I’m sorry, um, I’m just- I don’t think when I speak y’know it’s a problem and a lot of people have told me that I should get that fixed as well. Oh but it’s not my fault I just can’t help it, mother didn’t raise a liar, y’know...ah,” Seungmin laughed awkwardly and rubbed his arm. His eyes darted everywhere except the cashier’s face. There’s no way he can face his handsome face now. “Um, anyway I’m rambling on, can I please have a strawberry short-tea with extra peach pearls and a boba cake?”

The cashier blinked his eyes slowly, staring into his soul. Seungmin was sweating profusely, already extremely nervous from this guy’s looks alone. The fact that he was straight-faced made him want to cease existence right there and then. 

Suddenly, cashier dude snorted and gave him the cutest eye-smile ever. His eyes seemed to glint with a feeling that Seungmin couldn’t quite decipher, but it was so soft he swore he almost melted right there and then; he would’ve busted all of his uwus if it was not for what he said next.

“D...did you want a peach black tea with extra boba and a strawberry shortcake?”

Oh no. 

Seungmin wanted to cry. Only he could embarrass himself twice in front of a cute guy. 

_It’s hopeless he’s going to be single forever he’s calling it_

He nodded shyly to the cashier guy, not trusting his voice anymore. Luckily, it seemed like the cashier guy took pity on him and took down his order without saying anything else. 

He softly smiled back up to Seungmin, “that’ll be 7.40 please,”

Seungmin swears on the spot he would do anything to see him smile that beautifully again. Even if it involves murdering someone. Actually no scratch that, _especially_ if it involves murdering someone. 

After paying and getting his table number, he sat down near the window and watched the people stream by. Gentle drops of rain fell delicately on the streets as clouds moved over the dreary sky. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion -- students, parents, business people. It’s as if the whole world was taking a break from being hectic. 

He knew he shouldn’t get too hung up over embarrassing himself over what was possibly the most beautiful person to exist and possibly ruining his chances of ever having a boyfriend, but could you blame him? The opportunity was laid right in front of him and he blew it completely. It was truly the last straw for him.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he’s useless after all. 

Folding into himself in the chair, he tried to make himself smaller. What’s the point of trying to cheer up anyway if his life is going to shit; nothing matters anymore. Seungmin bit his lip, trying to prevent his tears from falling. He must look pathetic. Like usual. 

_You don’t matter_

People kept on walking, minding their business. His chest tightened painfully, guilt squeezing his heart. 

_Who cares_

Where does their motivation come from? 

His vision was slowly becoming blurry, his throat becoming constricted. Why did he have to feel this now? Surely, he was just an attention seeker.

_Attention whore_

“Hello, I have here a peach bubble tea with boba and a strawberry shortcake?” A surprisingly deep voice shook Seungmin out of his trail of self-deprecating thoughts.

The server had a cute smile imprinted onto his teardrop shaped face, freckles painting his cheeks like stars in the night sky. His eyes glimmered with pure, uncontained happiness whilst his blond hair fell into his eyes cutely. 

God damn, where were they getting all these cute guys from?

Seungmin would usually be elated, claiming that he had the best luck in the world. Not now though, seeing as his feelings are all over the place; he feels like he’s going to break any second now. 

He can’t though, not yet at least.

Swallowing thickly, he offered the server -- _Felix_ it said on his nametag -- a small smile, “thank you very much.” Soft and timid, his voice was barely heard over the music of the store.

Taking a deep breath, he started to sip slowly on his tea. The light shower soon turned into a heavy downpour, drenching the streets with its tears. How fitting.

He contemplated for a few more minutes before deciding to start eating the cake. As he dug his fork into the slice, he noticed a slip of paper wedged between the cake and porcelain plate. 

Tilting his head, Seungmin emitted a small disgruntled grunt. Who in God’s name would give him a note...

...Unless it’s an eviction notice? Wait, can he even get evicted from a bubble tea place?

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he carefully pulled the note out from underneath the cake. He brushed the crumbs off ever-so-delicately, and proceeded to open it up.

_Hey cutie,_

_I can see why you drink tea so often, because you’re so preTEA haha :)_

_Here’s my number, let’s meet up again_

_+81 56 7890 9065_

_Hyunjin (the cashier that served you)_

Seungmin blinked slowly. No way. 

No

Fucking 

Way

This had to be a prank. There is _no way_ on this cursed planet that the cute cashier who is 1000000000 times cooler than him wants to see Seungremlin anytime soon. He glanced around the store to find where the hidden cameras could be. 

Seeing that there are no cameras anywhere, he decided to pinch himself on the hand. Hard. 

Seungmin yelped a little, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.

Okay, maybe that was too hard.

So he wasn’t dreaming and it wasn’t a prank. It was probably a mistake then. There are so many other customers here that are _way_ prettier than Seungmin will ever hope to be. He shouldn’t be as excited as he is now.

Yet, he couldn’t help the bashful smile that creeped its way onto his face. His insides felt all warm and fuzzy, as his stomach exploded with butterflies. It felt nice. It felt good.

He peeked through his eyelashes up to where the counter is, only to be met with the cashier dude (Hyunjin?) staring at him already. Shocked, Seungmin quickly hid his face using the note, still too embarrassed to face him after all he said. Hyunjin noticed this, chuckling at him. 

He waved at him and sent him a killer wink that would be sure to make any sane person squeal like a teenage girl. So you could imagine how Seungmin felt at that exact moment. He turned into a mess of emotions, his heart thumping in every direction. He could literally feel his face melt in adoration. But strangely, he didn’t mind it. 

It was a welcomed change.

At the exact moment, Seungmin felt a warm glow rest gently on his cheeks. Although it was still raining, the sun had started to peek through the thick, grey and dull clouds. A new beginning, thought Seungmin.

He glanced back at the note Hyunjin had written.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad


	2. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it all falls together, love can bloom
> 
> Happiness is brought upon both parties, claming their souls entirely
> 
> However temporary that love may be
> 
> Good things are kept forever in the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6JC6E0YAdMiqWbd3zKZA2u?si=kGVU6q7mQYiiRfCOoYejJA

“Kim Seungmin you are going on that date or so help me--”

Currently, Kim Seungmin was buried under his pastel blue duvet, his face squished against his pillow. He was hoping that soon, he would suffocate from a lack of oxygen so he wouldn’t have to go on that stupid date with stupid Hwang Hyunjin. 

It’s been two months since they both have met at that bubble tea place. Oh god, did Seungmin want to forget their first meeting but Hyunjin never ceased to remind him every time they texted. 

It’s still a bit strange to Seungmin - the fact that he is talking to literally the hottest guy to ever live. Also, the fact that said guy texts him _everyday_ and seems to actually be interested in whatever he’s saying. It took an awful lot of convincing from his best friend Minho to even _consider_ texting Hyunjin a simple hello. Two weeks to be exact. 

Yeah, he was a coward and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. 

Luckily, Hyunjin had been understanding and they both have formed a close bond over the weeks. Seungmin would almost call it a friendship if it wasn’t for the constant flirting and hints being dropped. He wasn’t dumb; Seungmin knew that Hyunjin felt some type of way for him, but he refused to believe it. 

Or more like, he was nervous of what that would entail.

If all went well -- and that was a huge if -- then that would mean Hyunjin would become Seungmin’s first boyfriend. Thus, he would end up with someone with no experience whatsoever and will probably dump because of how shy and awkward he is. Either that, or he won’t understand Seungmin’s sense of humour -- which is based around heavy, _heavy_ sarcasm and insults -- or personality and proceed to dump him. 

Seungmin cocooned himself further into his blanket burrito, hating the scenarios that his brain was coming up with. 

In the blink of an eye, his blanket was cruelly ripped off of his body, letting the cold air rush in and settle itself around him. He was exposed, completely vulnerable and open. In a desperate attempt to cover himself, he slapped his hands over his chest. 

“Seungmin you fucking idiot, you don’t have boobs.”

Oh right. 

Peeking up from his foetal position, he locked eyes with none other than his wingman himself. Lee Minho. And boy, did he look pissed. 

His feline-like eyes were hardened as a frown was etched onto his face, arms crossed. Despite being absolutely shit-scared, Seungmin noticed that he had a bit of concealer and lip gloss on. 

What the fuck?

He was also wearing a white short-sleeved shirt tucked into the tightest leather pants he had ever seen in his life. Was it even legal to be showing that much ass? Seungmin didn’t think so. To top it all off, he was wearing chains and his fancy cross earrings, along with a -- was that a Louis Vutton Belt?

Hold on, rewind. 

“Hey Minho, since when did you dress up as a desperate e-boy?” Seungmin looked him up and down, with equal amounts of disgust and admiration. He didn’t look bad it was just...so different.

Minho snorted, flicking Seungmin’s forehead, “ever since I got myself a hot date so at least _someone_ could keep me sane whilst I suffer through your awkward date with cashier dude.”

HOLD ON, REWIND.

Seungmin sat up abruptly on his bed and stared at him, mouth agape. He could feel his eyes popping out of his head. Did he just hear what he thought his heard? Has he finally gone deaf? Minho has a fucking date and he only told him this _now_?

He fumbled over his words for a while before promptly screaming out a _“WHAT?”_

Minho -- that fucking prick -- just laughed at his reaction, offering no explanation whatsoever. Well, he wasn’t that surprised. He knows his best friend is very spontaneous, usually doing whatever he vibes with at the moment. He quickly learnt that that also includes driving recklessly to a McDonald’s at 3 a.m. with Twice’s _Fancy_ blaring at full volume. His last words would’ve been “ _Dalkomhan chocolate ice-cream-cheoreom nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun so lovely_ _”._

“W-who is it? When did you guys meet? Are you already dating them? Are they pretty? Hot? God, you never tell me anything you suck major di--”

Minho held up his hand to quiet Seungmin down, a mischievous look in his eye. “I’ll make sure to tell you _all_ the details once you go on this date with Hyunjin,” He grin stretched further, making him look an awful lot like the Cheshire cat. 

Seungmin whined, “That’s not fair! I told you all about Jinnie when we first met!” His lips formed a pout as he childishly crossed his arms. 

“Yeah , yeah, whatever,” Minho waved his hands around as he went over to Seungmin’s small, white wardrobe. “You can hound me all you want _after_ you go on that date with him, now hurry up! Are you really going to see him dressed like _that_?” Minho scrunched up his nose with disgust.

Seungmin looked down to inspect himself. He was wearing an old, grey T-shirt and red sweatpants. In other words, he looked like a mess. Of course he wasn’t going to see the love of his life -- the reason for his existence -- like that; he wasn’t stupid.

He rolled his eyes, “Of course not you smartass; I need to look hella fly for for my future husband.”

“If I were Hyunjin, I would’ve broken up with you right now just because you used the phrase ‘hella fly’,” Minho rummaged through his clothes, choosing certain ones in order to create _The_ _Ultimate Cute Outfit that will Send Hyunjin Into A Gay Panic_ , as he had so eloquently put it. Seungmin took note that all the clothes he took out were either tight or revealing, which embarrassed him greatly. Did he think he was trying to seduce him or something? 

He stuck his tongue out, “That’s because you’re an old hag that doesn’t speak cool kid language.” 

“So what I’m getting from this is that you _don’t_ want me to help you choose an outfit?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding -- geez, learn to take a joke Minho,” Seungmin laughed with a hint of desperation in his voice, as Minho was one of his only friends who actually knew how to make good outfit combinations. “You know that you’re the only one I trust to find something good for me,” He smiled softly at Minho, whose back was currently facing him, “I’m extremely grateful that you even showed up to help me when I was probably annoying you.”

Minho turned and gave Seungmin a gentle, caring look, “Minnie, you could _never_ annoy me. You’ve always been there for me, since we were children,” He walked over to Seungmin’s bed -- which was fully covered in shades of pastel blue and pink -- and sat down next to him. “It’s only right if I’m there for you too, especially when you most need it.” Minho slowly wrapped an arm around Seungmin, pulling him to his chest. 

The action was so soft that Seungmin -- the absolute bad bitch -- almost cried. And he couldn’t cry, not when he had a date in two hours with the hottest man to ever exist. He took a shaky breath, “I’m-I guess I’m just nervous you know,” he looked down to his clasped hands, bottom lip wobbling slightly, “I don’t want him to think I’m not worth it. It’s...It’s stupid I know but I can’t help it.” Seungmin’s voice cracked slightly as he rubbed his eyes. He buried himself further into Minho’s chest, feeling warm and secure. He always seemed to have that effect, despite the constant banter between the two. Minho was the sunshine in Seungmin’s life; always surrounding him with warmth and peace. 

Even now, he cooed at Seungmin before lifting him back up to his original sitting position. “Minnie, listen to me,” Minho started, staring directly into his glossy eyes, “Hyunjin would _never_ think that of you. Trust me, I dance with the kid and all he ever talks about is you. Seriously, it's so annoying, like can’t he change the topic for at least one second?” He even rolls his eyes for good measure. “Whatever, my point is that you’re a total catch, Seungmin. And Hyunjin is _painfully_ aware of this fact. He won’t leave you at all, and if he does he knows that Minho will be waiting for him with a baseball bat at the dance studio, all right?”

Seungmin couldn’t help but giggle at his silly best friend and his weird attempt to try and cheer him up. It worked though; he could feel the dark cloud slowly loosening its grip on his mind. He gave him a small nod, “all right.”

With that, Minho grinned brightly at him, “Now let Minho work his magic to make Hyunjin fall for you even more.”

Seungmin mirrored his smile, and let him lead him to his closet, where his outfit awaited him.

He had a good feeling about this date.

\-------------------------------------

Nevermind, this was a mistake. 

Currently, Seungmin was sitting on the tables located outside _The Bubble Tea Palace_ , nervously wringing his hands. Luckily, today wasn’t a busy day. Families and young couples walked by, as the low hum of cars and chatter filled the space. The whole city was lit up by the gentle glow of the sun. It was almost calming, if it wasn’t for his mind running a million miles an hour. 

Seungmin had decided to come a couple minutes early, just so he wouldn’t leave Hyunjin waiting and think he ghosted him. However, those couple of minutes turned into 20 minutes and then turned into 30 minutes -- just in case, you know. In the end, Seungmin came one hour early to their meeting spot. 

If only Minho was here now, he would clown him _so_ hard. 

Taking a sip of his 3rd milk tea, he checked his phone to see if there were any texts from Hyunjin. None, as expected -- there still was 15 minutes left until their arranged meeting time. He sighed, his eyes going back to the road in front of him. 

He saw a young couple exit the florist across the street, both giddy and giggling. It seems like the guy bought his girlfriend flowers during their date, but not just any old flowers: roses, peonies and pink asters. Literally, some of the most romantic flowers to exist. Seungmin sighed, a pout forming on his face. He wished that someone would do that for him.

“Feelin’ a little down there?” A sudden, familiar voice shook his from his daydream. Seungmin flinched and looked up to see his friend. His then-blond hair was dyed to a vibrant lavender, and his freckles were covered up by his make-up.

“Felix! I didn’t know you were working here today,” Seungmin smiled up at him, feeling a little less lonely already. 

Felix grinned and pulled out a chair next to him, “yeah they called me in last minute. Ugh, I was supposed to be practicing on my dance routine today.” He rolled his eyes dramatically for extra emphasis. 

Oh yeah, he forgot. Hyunjin, Felix and Minho had a dance showcase coming up in two weeks. Minho had told him that he couldn’t even get an hour of sleep sometimes, as spent most of his time in the studio practicing. He was scheduled to be in at least 14 of the 25 dances for that night. Hyunjin also seemed to be the same, as he complained quite a few times over text how unfair his dance studio is for making him work like a slave. He teased Hyunjin but in truth he was quite worried for him, especially since he decided for the date to be in the middle of the performance preparations. 

Looking at Felix closer, he could see his eyes were drooping slightly and were bloodshot. His makeup was most likely to cover up the eyebags he had. Seungmin reached out and gently touched Felix’s cheek. “Lix, are you getting enough sleep?” He said softly, worry seeping into his tone.

He batted his hand away, and smiled even wider than before, “yeah, of course I am! Anyways, that’s not important right now,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I heard you have a date with _the_ Hwang Hyunjin.”

Seungmin flushed, before squinting his eyes, “and _who_ did you hear that from?”

“Nope! I’m not gonna tell you good sir,”

“It was Minho, wasn’t it?”

Felix mimicked zipping up his mouth and throwing the zipper away, smiling in satisfaction with what he did. His eyes shining with mischief. So he was trying to be cute, huh?

“Fine,” Seungmin huffed, turning to look at the road in front of them, “and to think I was gonna give Changbin your number...so you guys could I dont know, maybe get to know each other better? Truly tragic.” 

He could see Felix’s ears perk up upon mentioning Changbin - his crush, which Seungmin had to find out about after several hours of persistence. It was worth it in the end though, to see his cute, flustered state. Right now, he could see that Felix was truly conflicted, his face all scrunched up. Ultimately, he decided who was more important.

“Hyunjin couldn’t stop speaking about it yesterday and he looked really, really happy,” Felix blurted out loud, before slapping his hand over his mouth. Thank god for Felix’s loud mouth and weakness. 

Wait.

Hyunjin couldn’t stop talking about their date?

Seungmin felt his heart drop all the way to his stomach.

Hyunjin couldn’t stop talking about their date.

His eyes glazed over, every step a person took felt like they were stomping. Cars blurred past in his peripheral vision, all the talk from random strangers was muffled.

HYUNJIN COULDN’T STOP TALKING ABOUT THEIR DATE.

Fireworks went off in in Seungmin’s chest, his whole body tingled with warmth. A dopey smile slowly made its way onto his face. He couldn’t believe it; _the_ Hwang Hyunjin couldn’t stop talking about their date. That’s so cute. How can someone be so cute? Unfair. 

Felix quickly grounded him back to earth through snapping his fingers in front of his eyes Seungmin blinked before turning his eyes back to Felix, who had a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Seungmin narrowed his eyes, “no. Don’t even say it Lee Yongbok Felix.”

Felix put his hands up in defense, still smiling like the asshole he is. “Say what, good sir? Me? Have anything to say?” He showed Seungmin his best puppy eyes and pouty lips, hoping for a shred of mercy, “no sir, I am innocent. I wasn’t thinking about anything. No thoughts from me at all.”

“Nice try, but that won’t work on me,” Seungmin snorted,hitting him on his arm. Felix uttered a small ouch before rubbing the spot he hit. 

“Wow, I tell you valuable information and _this_ is how you treat me? Racism,” He tuts, crossing his arms.

“Lix, we are both Korean,” Seungmin paused and pursed his lips, “and i already said I would give you Changbin’s number, you dunce. Unless, you know, you don’t want--”

Shock came across Felix’s face, his mouth dropping slightly. “NO! No, please. I remember, I remember,” he exclaimed, panic seeping into his tone. “You can’t do this to me; he’s the love of my life.” 

Seungmin just laughed, enjoying the upper hand he has over his friend. 

Felix sighed. He breathed in -- ready to clap back -- however, his eyes suddenly shifted to the pavement behind Seungmin. His grin reappeared, “speaking of the love of someone’s life, here comes yours.”

Seungmin choked on his tea, completely unprepared for Hyunjin to come. He scrambled around on his chair, trying to flatten his hair and tidy his clothes. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he hissed, glaring at Felix. 

“I didn’t see him earlier! How was I supposed to know?”

“I don’t know; you should’ve kept watch for him!”

“Well _excuse me_ \--”

“What’s going on here?” Hyunjin’s velvety voice broke into the flow of their conversation, eyebrow raised. 

Seungmin flinched, turning around to face him at the speed of light. 

There he stood; Angel on earth, reason for his existence, the goddamn love of his life.

Hyunjin’s hair was perfectly swept back, showing enough of his glorious forehead. He had a black, graphic T-shirt tucked into skinny jeans, with a white striped shirt layered over the top. The cherry on top was the Doc Martens and many, _many_ rings he had on his hands. 

Why did he always look he came out of a photoshoot? It was _seriously_ unfair. 

Hyunjin chuckled and ruffled Seungmin’s hair, “I can tell you’re totally checking me out, Seungmin. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame you; I _am_ a snack and a half,” He shot him a wink, laying his hand on his shoulder.

That seemed to shake Seungmin out of his dazed state, cheeks flushed pink. “I-I...I’m sorry,” he nervously picked at the lint on his jeans. “I didn’t mean to…” 

Hyunjin heartily laughed again, his eyes twinkling with adoration. He gently squeezed Seungmin’s shoulder, “oh, Seungmin you’re an absolute sweetheart. I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” his eyes flickered up and down, scanning Seungmin’s outfit. “Being honest, I was kinda checking you out too. You look extremely cute, especially with that purple sweater and beret you have!”

Seungmin bashfully grinned, and adjusted his beret, “thanks, I got some help from none other than Minho.”

“Awe, that’s even cuter! You’re looking all pretty for _me_? You’re an absolute doll, and you can’t convince me otherwise,” Hyunjin cooed, twirling a strand of Seungmin’s hair around his finger.

“No, stop,” He hid his pink cheeks using his sweater, giggling softly, “I’m not even that cute.”

Hyunjin gasped, his hand clutching his shirt, “ _You_ ? Not being _cute_? That’s a federal offence--”

“Wow, is this what it feels like to be a background character? And to think I gave up my precious time for your date,” 

Hyunjin groaned and rolled his eyes, before reluctantly turning his body to where Felix sat. “Excuse me for wanting to compliment my date before I decided to greet you.”

“ _And_ you’re being rude? Seungmin are you seeing this slander,” Felix crossed his arms, his nose drawn up. 

“Anyways, we’re going now,” Hyunjin gently pulled Seungmin up, before linking arms with him. “Hope you enjoy your _special date_ with Karen!” 

“Hardy dee fucking har; you’re hilarious,” Felix scoffed, and playfully pushed Hyunjin away. He turned to Seungmin smiled, his eyes slightly drooping downwards, “have fun, Seungminnie. If this asshole does anything to you, make sure to tell me, alright?”

Seungmin unlinked his arm from Hyunjin to give Felix a big hug, “thank you Felix, for everything.”

Felix laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders, gently pulling him away, “yeah, yeah whatever. Now go on and be free.” With that being said, he shooed them off. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin turned to wave one last goodbye, before getting into Hyunjin’s car and driving off towards the centre of Seoul. Both too into their bubbly, love-stricken states to care about the world around them.

Maybe, if they had turned one last time, they would’ve seen Felix’s bittersweet smile. They would’ve seen his glazed eyes and his wobbling lips. They would’ve seen him rush inside and lock himself into the bathroom. 

Maybe, just maybe, Felix would have gotten the happy ending he wished for since the beginning.

\-------------------------------------

“So, where are we going? What do you have planned so far?” Seungmin’s eyes glimmered with anticipation and excitement, looking at Hyunjin expectedly. 

Hyunjin, however, was adamant about keeping everything a secret. Something about surprises making everything more fun; honestly, what a weirdo. He grinned slyly at Seungmin, before proceeding to focus on the road ahead. 

Seungmin emitted an exasperated sound, crossing his arms haughtily. Was it so bad that he wanted to know? He was nervous and needed to prepare small talk beforehand so he wouldn’t accidentally ramble off about a topic that isn’t even remotely interesting. The fact that Hyunjin was refusing to tell him at least about the area they were going to appalled him. What was he going to do now? Talk about the millions of conspiracy theories he binged-watched last night? Would he even be interested in knowing how the Mandela effect has affected millions throughout the world?

Hyunjin, sensing Seungmin’s frustration, gently patted his thigh to get his attention. “You know, if you want, you can connect your phone so we can listen to music?” 

Seungmin, soothed by Hyunjin’s soft tone, brightened visibly. Car rides were always more enjoyable if they had music blaring through the speakers, so maybe it would get rid of some of the thick tension felt throughout the air. He fumbled around with the aux cord before finally connecting it to his phone. Great, mission accomplished. But what music should he put on?

Definitely not his _Sad Boy Hours_ playlist, that would only make the mood of the date go down - and there was no way in hell that Seungmin would ruin this date for Hyunjin; it’s Hyunjin’s happiness or it’s death in this situation. Seungmin also didn’t think that he would appreciate his _RawR XD_ playlist full of punk pop and hard rock songs that he used to listen to back in his emo phase (he still does, honestly). He doesn’t seem like the type to join the Black Parade. The only ones left were his _Vibes_ playlist and his _Day6 Are The Best Band To Ever Exist You Can’t Change My Mind_ playlist, but he didn’t want to out himself as a die-hard Day6 fan just yet. 

But his _Vibes_ playlist was full of indie chill music and he wanted to have a somewhat upbeat mood for the date.

Conflicted, Seungmin switched between the two playlists, weighing out the pros and cons.

You know what, fuck it. Wonpil or death motherfuckers.

And with that, he proceeded to put on _Shoot Me_ at full volume. Luckily, Hyunjin seemed to also be a fan of them, screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs along with Seungmin. Sometimes, they even tried to harmonise (key word: tried). Soon, they had gone through four of their songs, singing, laughing and even chatting at times. Seungmin’s eyes sparkled as Hyunjin was recounting a trick that his pet dog, KKami had done a while ago. _So this is what true happiness felt like_ , he thought.

Seungmin didn’t even notice that they’ve arrived at their destination, too focused on the gentle croon of YoungK’s voice in _I Loved You_. Admittedly, he was getting a bit emotional from the melancholic ballad. He only noticed that they had arrived once Hyunjin started parking the car. 

Dazed, Seungmin looked around at his surroundings. The parking lot they had entered stretched on for seemingly miles, with hardly any parking spot left available. Damn, people sure loved wherever they were right now. He could see masses of families and couples heading towards the entrance of a big, grey dome-shaped building. He had to admit, the design of the building looked really dope and futuristic. It had a huge, glass roof in the middle of the dome, as well as a bunch of diagonally-interecting metal poles on the exterior. White aquatic animals were painted on the sleek grey design, making it the cherry on top--

Wait, aquatic animals. 

Seungmin’s eyes widened, as he nearly snapped his neck turning to the driver’s seat. “You brought me to an aquarium?!” He squealed in excitement. He couldn’t believe that Hyunjin would remember something as stupid as that. 

A few weeks ago, Seungmin was ranting to Hyunjin about how he hasn’t been to an aquarium in years. His mum was a marine biologist, so she would frequently express interest in aquatic wildlife. Because of that, he had grown up going to one at least once a year with his family, with his mum excitedly dragging him around. So, it’s become a sort of tradition, but as uni has consumed most of his life, he hasn’t been able to go. Hyunjin told him that he’ll take Seungmin one day, but honestly he thought he was kidding. 

Looking up at the aquarium’s looming entrance though, he was proven wrong. The automatic sliding doors had the words _Sea Life_ were decorated at the top. Seeing as it was painted in bright colours, it was kinda hard to miss. Seungmin still couldn’t believe it; his childhood memories were rushing back all at once, like a broken dam overflowing. 

He didn’t realise he was standing in the middle of the pathway until Hyunjin nudged him. “C’mon, let’s go see the inside Seungminnie,” he said sweetly, his eyes crinkling in adoration. 

Seungmin nodded his head eagerly, before latching onto Hyunjin’s arm and dragging him inside. 

The sleek black interior, the food court near the concierge, even the huge line was all familiar to him. He grabbed a map and inspected the different exhibitions, wondering if anything had changed. Fortunately, there were only a few more additions to each floor, making this trip even more exciting. Buzzing with anticipation, he bounced on the balls of his feet. He just wanted the stupid line to go faster so he can show off all his knowledge about marine animals to Hyunjin. 

He heard Hyunjin giggle, “Baby, don’t waste all your energy at the beginning of our date.”

“I’m sorry I’m just...it’s been so long,” Seungmin flushed, pouting cutely at Hyunjin, to which he gently tapped Seungmin’s nose in a teasing manner. Seungmin blinked slowly - a little taken aback from his gesture - then looked up at Hyunjin. They stared into each other’s eyes, before erupting into a fit of laughter; they were lovestruck fools. 

A few minutes and a purchase of two tickets later, Seungmin and Hyunjin strolled around the exhibits on each of the floors. Seungmin energetically bounced from exhibit to exhibit, pointing out every single fact he knew about each aquatic creature. He occasionally whipped out his phone to take photos of the different marine wildlife -- he usually brought the camera his dad bought for his 18th, but he seems to have forgotten it. Hyunjin trailed alongside him, holding his hand and making affirmative noises with each new fact presented to him.

“See, seals can hold their breaths for up to two hours when they’re underwater. This is due to the fact that they have more blood in their body than other animals! Since blood cells keep the oxygen, seals can dive longer than other animals,” Seungmin pointed up at the exhibition they were at currently. A huge, glass wall loomed over them as seals playfully swam around one another. Little kids, clearly amused, exclaimed out loud whenever the seals swam close to them. 

“Oh really?  How do they survive that long?” Hyunjin edged on the conversation, one arm casually wrapped around Seungmin’s frame. He looked at Seungmin with a slight smile, hooked onto every word said by him. 

Seungmin’s face brightened a little, “well, did you know that when seals dive, they decrease their heart rate up to 50-80%. This allows them to dive up to 304 to 396 metres -- which is quite deep in my opinion, but that’s what makes them so freaking cool!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a seal passed by them. It slowed down in front of his face. There was a twinkle of kindness in its eyes, as if it overheard his conversation. It flicked its tail and made its way to another seal, seemingly gossiping with its friend. Snorting, Hyunjin turned to Seungmin. He jabbed a thumb in the seals’ direction, “what do you think they’re talking about, Seungminnie?”

Ignoring how his heart flipped when Hyunjin called him that, he pretended to think. “Well… if I were to guess… I think it would be about how there's someone who’s extremely handsome, intelligent, kind-hearted and ethereal within their presence.” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, his mouth stretched into a smirk. “Oh, really?” He licked his lips, striding closer to where Seungmin was. He sneaked his other arm behind him, wrapping him in his embrace. “And who - pray tell - is this person you speak of?” He spoke in a cocky tone, insinuating he already had someone in mind. 

Seungmin felt his face grow warm, Hyunjin’s hot breath fanning over his face. He squirmed a little - just a little! - with all the attention on him now. However, he wasn’t gonna back down. 

“Only the best person to ever exist. He’s been through my worst and my best days - and I can safely say that I would be devastated if I lost him,” Seungmin blinked up at Hyunjin innocently, a shy smile blooming onto his face. 

With that Hyunjin’s face softened, his smirk replaced by a cute, boyish grin. “Yeah? He has?”

“Yeah, and his name is Kim Seungmin.”

Hyunjin paused for a while, face gone completely blank. Just as Seungmin’s worrying he may have taken the joke a bit too far, Hyunjin bursts out in laughter. His loud, squeaky laughs reverberated across the large dome. He ruffled Seungmin’s hair, “you’re a cheeky one, huh? C’mon, let’s go see the next exhibition; I’m sure there are more interesting facts you can tell me about them,” He let go of Seungmin’s torso, opting to hold his hand instead. 

Sigh. He was so lucky to have Hyunjin as his maybe-boyfriend. 

They ended up staying another hour at the aquarium, admiring the animals and taking a lot of pics -- the best one was the selfie with the shark looming in the background. After going through all five levels, Seungmin was starting to feel a bit peckish. He tugged on Hyunjin’s sleeve, distracting him from the crab exhibit he was looking at. Hyunjin turned, eyebrows upturnt in concern. He tilted his head, “what’s wrong baby? You don’t feel well? Are you okay?”

Seungmin nodded his head slightly, “yeah, I’m fine; I just wanted to know if we could stop by the food court at the entrance,” He grimaced as he felt his stomach curl inside itself as it released a low growl.

Hyunjin released a sound of understandment, as he smiled slightly. “I guess that means it’s time to go then,” he took his phone out from his back pocket, checking the time. Seungmin glanced over Hyunjin’s shoulder, curious of what time it really was, and he just _happened_ to see what his phone’s background was set to. He felt his heart swell, as he let out the tiniest gasp. 

The photo was the selfie that Seungmin took a week ago after he freshly dyed his hair blond. The sunset hit his face at the right angle, making his face glow like a Jeffree Starr highlighter -- which is always appreciated considering he is the actual reincarnation of Charles II of Spain.

He was on cloud 9; his heart shaking with such an intensity that could rival the speed of a formula 1 race car. A whipped smile stretched across his face, his cheeks hurting from wide it was. He felt like burying himself into Hyunjin’s shoulder and screaming, it just was so domestic and cute and he wanted to smother his face with kisses.

Hyunjin’s lips quirked up when he heard Seungmin’s gasp, “I’m guessing you saw my background? I’m sorry, but you just looked so beautiful that I couldn’t help myself,” he bit his lip slightly, fiddling a little with his shirt. “I hope you don’t mind it?”

Seungmin, still in shock, shook his head slightly. He spoke in a small voice, “n-no. Not at all. Nope, totally fine by me.” 

Hyunjin ruffled his hair again, chuckling to himself. “You’re so cute, Seungminnie. Anyways, it’s 7 p.m. right now -- we should leave before they close.” He grabbed Seungmin’s hand again, gently leading him to the lift that was at the end of the floor. 

This seemed to bring Seungmin out of his daze, as he remembered his empty stomach. He jolted, trying to slow Hyunjin down. “Ah, wait, Hyunjin--”

“Yes, my love?” 

Momentarily thrown off by the nickname, he tried to recollect himself. “I-I uh, what-what about the food?” 

“Don’t worry, I have something else planned for us,” he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before pressing the button to go down for the lift.

\-------------------------------------

Whatever Seungmin was thinking of, He definitely didn’t think it would be this. 

As Hyunjin opened the boot of the car, Seungmin took his time to look around the field that Hyunjin brought them to. 

Stars delicately adorned the abyss of darkness that surrounded. The moon hung heavily over them, keeping a dutiful eye. Long strips of grass filled the whole field, standing taller than Hyunjin himself. Over the prairie, there stood a small hill with a singular oak tree on it. Overall, it a had chilling vibe; if Seungmin didn’t know better, he would think that Hyunjin came here to murder him. 

Nah, that would be too cliche. 

“Ready to go?” Hyunjin appeared next to him, holding a picnic basket filled to the brim with various foods and drinks on one arm and a mat with the other. 

Seungmin grinned, “lead the way, captain.” He jokingly saluted. 

And so the both of them set off, trudging along the prairie, the long grass tickling their faces. They talked casually about what they have recently been up to, continuing their conversation from the car ride. However, Seungmin remained paranoid that something would come out and shank him. He’s seen too many horror movies to know what happens. _Children of the Corn_? Traumatised him completely. He kept glancing side to side, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled with every sound he heard. 

Hyunjin seemed amused by his reactions, “Seungmin, don’t worry; nothing’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah right, that’s what all the male protagonists’ best friends say before they die a tragic death in horror movies,” he mumbled, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. 

“No seriously, trust me. I’ve been coming here since I was fourteen. I think something would’ve gotten me by now.”

_Yeah but what if it’s waiting for the right moment to pounce? Thought about that motherfucker_

However, Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from further commenting. He didn’t want Jinnie to think he was annoying, especially on their first date. 

Soon, after several minutes of walking and looking around, they made it up the hill. Hyunjin gently set down the picnic basket at the base of the oak tree. He spread out the burgundy mat, patting the edges down until it was all flat. Seungmin picked up the picnic basket and brought it to Hyunjin, proceeding to sit down on the mat with Hyunjin following suit. 

“Which sandwich would you like? I made caesar salad, and egg and mayo,” Hyunjin rummaged through the basket, tongue poking out in concentration. 

_He doesn’t even know how cute he looks right now_. “I’ll take egg and mayo thank you. I can pour drinks for us if you’d like?”

Hyunjin shook his head determindly, “No, I wanna do it for you.”

“Jinnie, you don’t have to do everything by yourself; I wanna help you too!”

He glanced up and pouted prettily at Seungmin through his eyelashes. “But...but I wanna spoil you on our first date.”

Oh my god. Oh my god why was he so cute? What for, what is he gaining from this? Seungmin felt like he’s about to go into a cardiac arrest from how Hyunjin was acting right now. He decided to drop it for now. Whatever made Jinnie happy, made minnie happy. 

They unwrapped their sandwiches, munching on them contently. They were occasionally sipping on their topical juice boxes, and looked out over the prairie. The grass danced in the gentle breeze, their long arms inviting Hyunjin and Seungmin to join. However, they paid no mind as they were currently busy talking. They talked for hours and hours on end, over everything and anything. Hyunjin described the different dance techniques he learnt, along with what they were currently learning in his club. Seungmin suggested his favourite photo editing techniques, and showed examples to Hyunjin that he had on his phone. They conversed about aliens, conspiracy theories (Seungmin couldn’t believe that Hyunjin didn’t believe in the Mandela effect when the evidence was RIGHT THERE), ghosts, flowers -- whatever they could talk about. 

They were so immersed that Seungmin didn’t even realise his head was leaning on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He didn’t even realise that Hyunjin’s arm was wrapped around his waist. He didn’t even realise the loving stares Hyunjin would shoot him every time he got excited about a topic 

“--so yeah, I really think that with the infinite number of galaxies and planets and stars there are, surely there must be an infinite number of universes too? Like it doesn’t make sense with there only being one universe,” Seungmin rambled on, staring up at the mass of stars that lit up the night sky. 

Hyunjin hummed lightly, “you’re right. There has to be more to the universe than just this.”

Seungmin glanced up at him in awe, his eyes shining with the light of the moon. “See! You get what I mean!”

Hyunjin hummed again, opting to stare lovingly into Seungmin’s honey brown eyes -- making him extremely shy. However, Seungmin maintained eye contact. What was Seungmin gonna do, back down like a coward? No sir. Sorry the old Seungmin can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Because he’s dead. 

Hyunjin’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and like the complete lovestruck fool he is, Seungmin’s eyes followed the action. He gulped. 

“Seungmin…” Hyunjin started, wetting his lips again. 

Completely mesmerised, he only emitted a small noise to let Hyunjin know he was listening. 

“Seungmin, can I kiss you?”

We did it boys, we can go home now. We achieved our final goal. Nothing can ever top this. 

However, Seungmin was still mesmerised by his lips, so all he could do was nod a slow, simple yes. Luckily, it was enough for Hyunjin. 

He sneaked a hand behind Seungmin’s head, running his hands through his soft locks. He gently brought their faces closer, angling them ever-so slightly. The world seemed to go in slow motion. Seungmin felt his head spin. There was no way this was happening; it was just another one of Seungmin’s daydreams he was about to wake up from. The hot puffs of air against his lips begged to differ. 

However, when their lips connected, Seungmin knew that it wasn’t a dream. Reality came crashing down on him, and he accepted it. Hyunjin's lips were soft and pillowy; it felt very much like how molten chocolate tastes - velvety and warm. Oh fuck, was that strawberry he tasted on his lips? Shit he was losing his mind over this. 

Something deep within Seungmin’s chest blossomed, filling his entire body with a comfort he has never experienced before. Seungmin slowly encircled his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes, savouring the sweet moment they were sharing together. Hyunjin moved his hand down to Seungmin’s cheek, gently and lovingly caressing it. 

It felt as if they kissed for hours, not getting enough of each other’s taste. Even when Hyunjin parted from him, his lips still tingled from the sensation. In a daze -- and completely addicted from the kiss -- Seungmin chased Hyunjin’s lips. The sound of Hyunjin’s chuckles shook him from his trance. “I’m guessing you liked it?” 

Seungmin eye's opened, and he quickly flushed red seeing how close Hyunjin's face was to his. He felt a bit giddy though -- out of everyone, _the_ Hwang Hyunjin chose to kiss him. He giggled, “yeah I did Jinnie,” he sighed dreamily, “felt like heaven.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks were dusted pink, scratching the back of his neck. “R-really? I know it was your first kiss and everything, so I wanted to make it as special as I could for you.”

How could such a perfect guy exist? 

“Hyunjin, truly, I loved it, and I absolutely adored our date,” Seungmin smiled gingerly, snuggling closer to him. “You’re such an amazing guy; I couldn’t ask for someone better.”

Hyunjin visibly brightened. “Well...how about we do this again? But this time, we’ll go as boyfriends.”

Seungmin’s heart hammered as soon as the word ‘boyfriend’ left his lips. There was no way he was this lucky. Not only did he get to kiss Hyunjin, but now he could possibly call him boyfriend? All sooner than he expected? 

God is real, take that atheists. 

Hyunjin started drawing circles on Seungmin’s hips, looking at him as if he held the world within his eyes. “So, what do you say, Kim Seungmin? Will you do the honour of being mine?”

Seungmin fondly looked up at Hyunjin. He was a caring, compassionate, kind-hearted person with the cutest quirks he has ever seen. He was not only talented, but hard-working and dedicated. He dedicated all his time into learning what those around him like just so he could relate to them. He was sensitive to the world around him, always yearning to make it a better place. 

In short, Hyunjin was fucking crazy to think he would turn him down. 

With a sudden burst of confidence, he gave him a small peck on his lips. 

“I was yours from the beginning, Hwang Hyunjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooooooo all!!
> 
> sorry for not updating this sooner, work was super hectic :((
> 
> but its up now!! yayayay!!
> 
> yall finally got the seungjin fluff content yall been waiting for
> 
> thank you all for reading!! feel free to scream at me on my twt @ksmlovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I'm guessing by the summary y'all thought this was gunna b some angsty shit huh. Well, y'all guessed right haha but it'll come later on in the story. This first part will have four chapters in it and will be mostly within Seungmin's perspective, so y'all get to see what he feels and whatnot. Sunshine in its entirety will have around four parts and will tell a story about soulmates and reincarnation, so hopefully i'll have the first part done within the next two weeks. Please let me know what you guys think of this, and comment are always appreciated !! 
> 
> hmu on twitter if you guys have any questions -> @ksmlovlies
> 
> thank you !!


End file.
